1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorption refrigerator (including an absorption water chilling/heating machine) heating and regenerating an absorption liquid by using a combination of heat of combustion generated by a gas burner or the like and exhaust heat supplied from the other apparatus.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
As an absorption refrigerator of this type, one utilizing exhaust gas of high temperature supplied from a cogeneration apparatus or the like as a part of driving heat sources has been known.
In the above-described absorption refrigerator, in order to reduce fuel costs consumed by the gas burner or the like and reduce CO2 emissions, which greatly affect global warming, heat contained in the exhaust gas supplied from a cogeneration apparatus or the like needs to be utilized as efficiently as possible, which has been a problem to be solved.
The present invention provides an absorption refrigerator as concrete means for solving the problems of the foregoing prior art.
The absorption refrigerator, comprising:
high temperature and low temperature regenerators as regenerators for regenerating an absorption liquid to absorb a refrigerant by evaporating and separating a refrigerant contained in the absorption liquid by heating the absorption liquid;
an exhaust heat regenerator driven by using exhaust heat as a heat source; and
high temperature and low temperature heat exchangers as heat exchangers for exchanging heat between absorption liquids of different temperatures; wherein
in the exhaust heat regenerator, a first absorption liquid supplied from an absorber via the high temperature and low temperature regenerators and a second absorption liquid supplied from the absorber via the low temperature regenerator are heated by the exhaust heat for regeneration; and wherein
in a cooling operation, the absorption liquid regenerated from the first absorption liquid by heating in the exhaust heat regenerator is supplied to the high temperature regenerator, a mixture fluid of liquid and vapor generated by heating in the high temperature regenerator is supplied to a vapor-liquid separator to be separated into refrigerant vapor and an absorption liquid, the refrigerant vapor separated in the vapor-liquid separator is supplied to the low temperature regenerator as a heat source together with refrigerant vapor evaporated and separated from the first absorption liquid in the exhaust heat regenerator, refrigerant vapor evaporated and separated from the second absorption liquid is supplied to one of the low temperature regenerator and a condenser, the absorption liquid separated in the vapor-liquid separator is supplied to the low temperature regenerator via the high temperature heat exchanger, and an absorption liquid regenerated by heating in the low temperature regenerator joins an absorption liquid regenerated from the second absorption liquid by heating in the exhaust heat regenerator to be returned to the absorber via the low temperature heat exchanger, and wherein
in a heating operation, the absorption liquid regenerated from the first absorption liquid by heating in the exhaust heat regenerator is supplied to the high temperature regenerator, a mixture fluid of liquid and vapor generated by heating in the high temperature regenerator is supplied to the vapor-liquid separator to be separated into refrigerant vapor and an absorption liquid, the refrigerant vapor and the absorption liquid separated from each other in the vapor-liquid separator are supplied to one of the evaporator and the absorber together with refrigerant vapor evaporate and separated from the first and second absorption liquids in the exhaust heat regenerator, and an absorption liquid regenerated from the second absorption liquid by heating in the exhaust heat regenerator is returned to the absorber via the low temperature heat exchanger.